Naruto:Nueva generacion
by Uzumaki kasumi
Summary: Naruto ahora es el sexto hokage,nuevos clanes,mas equipos,mas escandalo en konoha,esta basada en kasumi y haruto uzumaki y daisuke y mikoto uchiha
1. Prologo

Conociendo a los personajes principales

Prologo:

Uzumaki Hyuga:

Naruto ahora es el sexto hokage y hinata la líder del clan hyuga tienen 36 años,

Kasumi y Akari Uzumaki:

Primogénitas de naruto y hinata, Hermanas gemelas, tienen 15 años de edad, tamaño 1.63, Kasumi y Akari son parecidas solo que kasumi es de cabello rojizo y ojos azules y akari rubia y ojos azules, todos dicen que kasumi es el vivo recuerdo que kushina, es conocida como la huracán anaranjada y akari es igual a hinata cuando esta del buen humor pero cuando se enoja se convierte como kushina, es conocida como la esmeralda amarilla

Haruto Uzumaki:

Segundo Hijo, tiene 14 años, tamaño 1.65, rubio y ojos azules, conocido como el uzumaki amarillo, viva imagen de minato, tsunade dice que tiene suerte que no haya heredado las idioteces de su padre, jiraiya dice que él la viva imagen del yoidame.

Naomi Uzumaki:

Ultima hija, tiene 9 años, tamaño 1.25, tiene el cabello negro-azulado y ojos plateado, ella es como hinata en todo, es viva imagen de hinata, es la única hyuga de la familia, la cual hiashi es feliz en tener una heredera hyuga.

Uchiha Haruno:

Sasuke es el líder de la Policía de Konoha y Sakura es la mejor ninja medico, tienen 36 años

Daisuke Uchiha:

Primogénito de sasuke y sakura, tiene 15 años y mide 1.67, pelinegro y ojos negros, es parecido a sasuke, es conocido como el genio uchiha, es la viva imagen de sasuke, solo se sonroja y sonríe cuando está cerca de kasumi, es el mejor amigo de haruto.

Mikoto y Shina Uchiha:

Segundas hijas, tienen 14 años, mide 1.62, mikoto es peli-negra y ojos negros y shina peli-rosada y ojos negros, mikoto es conocida como la escarlata negro y shina como la médica uchiha, mikoto es como su su abuela mikoto uchiha y shina como sakura, shina es la única peli-rosada, mikoto es la mejor amiga de kasumi.

Ryansuke Uchiha:

Ultimo hijo, tiene 9 años, mide 1.27, es peli-negro y ojos jade, es el más carismático de los uchiha, la cual sakura es feliz a saber que no es serio, es el más popular de su salón, lo cual no es feliz.


	2. Cap 1: El peor o mejor cumpleaños

Cap. 1: El peor o mejor cumpleaños

Alex: bueno espero que le agrade este fanfic es el primero que hago, así que hagan review para informar

Kasumi: así que comenten para informar si les agrado ttebane

Daisuke: ponlo de favorito si quieren enterar si habrá más historia

Tamira: este fanfic es derecho de autor por Alex-san, pero sus personajes son de masashi kishimoto

Alex: así que espero que lo lean y pongan review mas de ellos, más rápido la historia.

Kasumi: así que empiecen a leer ttebane

Caminaban 3 siluetas, 2 de ellas femeninas y 1 masculina, se escuchaba como discutían, volvían de una misión que lo habían enviado el rokudaime, se veían de de 15 años, bueno solo 2 de ellos.

¿?-vamos daisuke estuvo genial la misión verdad-decía una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules y estatura mediana

¿?-estuvo aburrida la misión, se trataba de ayudar a una granja ni valió la pena ir, además que Mei-sensei, nos abandonó-decía un chico pelinegro, de ojos negros y estatura alta

¿?-vamos daisuke, kasumi tiene razón estuvo divertido verdad Shumaru-decia una chica castaña, de ojos café, con 2 marcas rojas en la cara, estatura mediana

D:-hmp aun así no valió la pena-decía bostezando

K:-te pareces a shikamaru-san -miro de reojo al pelinegro-bueno iré a dejar el reporte nos vemos-mientras corriera y desaparecía en un remolino anaranjado

MIENTRAS EN LA TORRE HOKAGE:

¿?-por eso tío quiero que me permita hacer una fiesta sorpresa a kasumi-niichan-decia una niña de 11 años, de estatura baja, cabello castaño y ojos plateado, con la banda en la frente

¿?-así es naruto-sama, le pedimos que nos deje hacer la fiesta-decía otra niña de cabello anaranjado y ojos negros, con la banda igual en la frente

¿?-oigan dejen que hokage-sama diga algo, no lo han dejado hablar por estar hablando mucho-decía una 3 niña, de pelo azul y ojos castaños, usando la banda en forma de diadema

N-Mizuki sabes que tienes permiso para hacerle la fiesta a kasumi, además es tu prima, por parte de tu mama, pero sabes que sin alcohol ni tan tarde-mientras fruncía el ceño

M-hai hai, ya lose entonces adiós-mientras corría

MIENTRAS FUERA DEL DESPACHO:

K-ahhh porque tengo que dejarlo yo, es verdad porque dije que lo dejaría yo-funcia el ceño mientras abría la puerta

M, NAT, Y-adiós nii-chan-mientras corriendo y despedían de kasumi

K-adiós Mizuki, Natsuki y Yumiko-mientras los saludaban y entraba al despacho

N-Kasumi volviste antes, tendrías que llegar mañana en la tarde –mientras la veía

K-es que terminamos antes nuestra misión, además daisuke se había hartado de estar hay-mientras miraba de reojo

N-ahh ese uchiha tenía que ser igual que el teme-mientras suspiraba

K-to-chan recuerda, que haruto le gusta una de las dos uchihas, espero que no sea mikoto-mientras susurraba lo último

N-que!-se escuchaba todo la aldea aquel grito

K-pobre de ti to-chan, sasuke-san te matara-mientras reía

N-bueno, bueno dame el reporte y vete a casa a bañar-lo decía mientras le salía una vena

K-ten aquí está mi reporte-mientras le daba el reporte y salía del despacho

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION UCHIHA:

D-volví oka-san-mientras entraba a la casa

S-daisuke volviste antes, como te fue en la misión-mientras los abrazaba

D-fue aburrida, pero divertida al mismo tiempo-mientras sonreía de lado

S-fue por kasumi verdad-mientras sonreía maliciosamente

D-ehhh mama ahora sé de donde saco shina eso-mientras se sonrojaba

S-vamos daisuke, conoces a kasumi desde la infancia, además si naruto sabe eso, te matara-mientras pensaba

D-ahhh mejor me voy a bañar-mientras subía las escaleras

S-daisuke espero que le digas pronto, ya que heredo la idiotez de naruto-sonreia mientras pensaba

MIENTRAS EN EL HOGAR INUZUKA:

T-otou-san, obaa-san, oka-san volví-mientras entraba después de una perrita blanco con café

K-tamira llegas antes, llegarías mañana-mientras la saludaba

T-es que daisuke-kun se harto, además lo terminamos antes, solo porque kasumi-chan estaba con nosotros, daisuke-kun se hubiera ido, además de que mei-sensei nos abandono

K-ahh daisuke tiene que ser como su padre y kasumi como naruto, lo bueno que tu saliste como yo-mientras reía

TSU-hijo tamira salió toda una inuzuka no como una niña mimada, además salió como air-mientras entraba donde estaba ellos

T-oba-san, adivine le acabo de ganar a haruto-kun-mientras reía

K-no te emociones haruto es solo 1 año menor que tu-mientras la golpeaba a la cabeza

TSU: kiba eso no tiene nada que ver, le gano al hijo del hokage, además ni tú le ganaste a su padre

T-otou-san para mí serás el shinobi más fuerte-mientras lo abrazaba

TANTO EN LA MANSION UZUMAKI:

K-familia uzumaki hyuga kasumi volvió ttebane!-gritaba mientras sonreía

¿?-One-chan volviste-mientras la tumbaba y abrazaba

K-Naomi me fui ayer en la tarde y regresaba mañana, no puedo creer que me extrañabas tanto

N-one-chan jamás me dejes otra vez-mientras la abrazaba

K-Naomi tienes 9 ya no te puedo cuidar siempre, aprende de haruto se comporta como adulto

H-kasumi-nee te extrañe-mientras la abrazaba

K-Haruto tú también!

H: sabes que eres mi hermanita que nada más juega conmigo, además no puedo jugar con akari-nee ni con Naomi, además que daisuke está en el mismo equipo, además mikoto-chan no quiere jugar conmigo

K-haruto tienes 14 compórtate como tal

Hi: kasumi bienvenida a casa-mientras le daba una sonrisa

K-ka-chan, arigato por recibirme

¿?-vaya la dobe volvió

K-vaya no pensé que la teme estuviera aquí con los uzumaki

M: ya volvió daisuke verdad

K-por supuesto que sí, él era que se quería ir de allí

M: ahhh mi one-san tan infantil como siempre

K-pero es mejor que tu

ASI SE PASO TODA LA TARDE LOS UCHIHA LLEGARON A CENAR A CASA DE NARUTO POR QUE HABIAN ACORDADO CENAR, ASI LOS UZUMAKI Y UCHIHAS SE PASARON TODA LA NOCHE

AL SIGUIENTE DIA:

K-ZZZ ZZZ-roncaba mientras estaba en la orilla

A-zzz zzz-dormia normalmente en lugar de su hermana

TODOS-felicidades kasumi akari-gritaban los uzumaki faltantes

K-ahhh –mientras caía de la cama

A-ehhh arigato por desearnos feliz cumpleaños-sonreía la uzumaki rubia que estaba sentada en la cama

K-ahh itatataaaa-gritaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza

H-kasumi-nee eso te pasa por dormir mal-mientras reía

N y H: felicidades a ambas

K Y A: arigato-mientras sonreían

N: kasumi akari necesito que vallan a una misión ya que ninguna quiso fiesta-decía normal ya que su sobrina hija de hanabi y konohamaru le había pedido hacer una fiesta sorpresa

K-de acuerdo cuanto tiempo será

N-de toda la mañana, volverán a las 5:00

A-de acuerdo otou-san

ASI PASO 1 HORA DE QUE NARUTO LE HABIA DADO LA ¨MISION¨,NARUTO HABIA MANDADO A LLAMAR POR MEDIO DE MIZUKI A LOS UCHIHAS,NARAS,A LOS YAMANAKAS,A LOS INUZUKA,A TODOS QUE KASUMI Y AKARI SE LLEVARAN:

N-bueno los llame por que sabrán que hoy es cumpleaños de kasumi y akari

D-lo sabemos hokage, además que somos amigos de ellas, además no querían fiesta

N-es verdad, pero ellas cumplen 15 años, así tenemos que preparar ella regresaran a las 5:00

SHI-naruto sabes que te ayudaremos conocemos a kasumi y akari desde bebes

I-es verdad dime naruto en que quieres que te ayudes-mientras sonreia

N-bueno ino y inomari pueden hacer decoraciones con flores

I-por supuesto además ese es mi facilidad

INOMARI-de acuerdo hokage-sama

N-mmm, hinata, sakura pueden hacer el pastel

H-de acuerdo naruto

S-de acuerdo naruto, además recuerda que quiero mucho a esas niñas

N-sasuke shikamaru necesito que vallan conmigo a decorar la casa

SAS-de acuerdo

SHI-ahh problemático

N-daisuke kai mikoto shina haruto Naomi y ryansuke ustedes vigilen si no regresa

D, K, M, S, H, N, R-HAI!

ASI NARUTO LES DIO LA ORDEN A TODOS ASI TODA LA MAÑANA Y MITAD DE LA TARDE ASI PASO A LAS 4:40

K-ahh por fin terminamos

A-es verdad

D-ahhh kasumi akari, llegaron

K-por supuesto, entonces akari vámonos a casa

Kai-kasumi vamos a dar un paseo de acuerdo

D-no mejor conmigo

K-vayamos los 4 mejor-decía mientras sonreía

KASUMI: hagan review mas de ellos estará la segunda parte de esta historia

DAISUKE: HAGAN SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES O PREGUNTAS

TAMARA: SI NO CONCEMO REVIEW SIGNIFICA QUE NO LES INTERESO

ALEX: ASI QUE MAS PRONTO ESTARA LA 2° PARTE


	3. Cap 2: El peor o mejor cumpleaños 2

Personajes faltantes

Inuzuka:

Kiba es maestro en la academia de konoha, es el profesor de Naomi y Ryansuke, tiene 36 años

Tamira Inuzuka:

Primogénita de kiba,tiene 15 años, mide 1.64,pelo castaña y ojos cafes,tiene un perrita llamada Shumaru,es compañera de kasumi y daisuke,diría que es la que aguanta las idioteces de kasumi y la seriedad de daisuke,es la nieta preferida de Tsume,ya que es su única nieta

Yamanaka:

Yuu Yamanaka:

Primogénito de ino y sai,cabello negro y ojos azules, tiene 16 años, mide 1.68, se especializa en técnicas que utilizan tinta, es jounin,esta dentro del equipo ambu,ino es muy estricta con él ya que le enseña los jutsus del Clan Yamanaka.

Inomari Yamanaka:

Segunda hija de ino y sai,pelirubia y ojos negros ,tiene 15 años, mide 1.64,se especializa en los jutsus del Clan Yamanaka,rango chunnin,va en el mismo equipo de akari,es amiga de shina y akari,.

Yoshida:

Kai Yoshida:

Es hijo de un ambu, tiene 15 años, mide 1.66, es de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, está en el mismo equipo de akari e inomari, está enamorado de kasumi, él y daisuke se convirtieron en rivales cuando tenían 12, ya que lo habían puesto juntos a los 3, pero lo cambiaron en lugar de tamira a los 14 años.

Sarutobi Hyuuga:

Mizuki Sarutobi:

Hija de konohamaru y hanabi, tiene 11 años, mide 1.38, cabello castaño y ojos plateados, es prima de kasumi, ella siempre ha querido mucho a sus primos, le gusta jugar con kasumi ya que juegan con taijutsu.

Nara Sabaku no:

Ashiko Nara:

Hijo de shikamaru y temari, 14 años, mide 1.56, cabello café, ojos verdes, utiliza las técnicas de clan Nara, el estudio un tiempo en suna, por petición de gaara y después meses antes de graduarse regreso a konoha.

El peor o mejor cumpleaños parte 2°

D Y KAI-Ehhh-mientras la miraban con desacuerdo

K-acaso no quiere ir a pasear con nosotras-mientras los miraba con carita de perrito

D-p...pues yo-mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado

KAI-e...es que-igual desviaba la mirada

D Y kai-estás bien-mientras suspiraban rendidos

K-vamos akari-mientras le agarraba la mano a daisuke

A-hai nee-chan-mientras caminaba, en ese momento le agarra la mano kai-q...que pasa kai-kun-mientras se sonrojaba

KAI-acaso te molesta akari-chan-mientras le sonreía

A-e-e e-está bien k-kai-kun-mientras se sonrojaba

K-akari, kai apresúrense-mientras reía

D-solo faltan 5 min-mientras pensaba-vamos a dar un pequeño paseo

ASI PASO LOS 5 MIN, EN JUEGO, RISAS, SONROJOS.

KAI Y D-chicas acompáñenos a una parte

K Y A-hai

ASI QUE LLEGARON A LA MANSION UZUMAKI, ASI QUE KASUMI ABRIO LA PUERTA Y TODO ESTABA OSCURAS, ASI QUE PRENDIO LA LUZ.

T-feliz cumpleaños akari y kasumi

A-arigato a todos-mientras veía la adornación que era como dice kasumi pomposo, era todo rosado la decoración con cosas femeninas que a kasumi odia

K-ehh-mientras estaba en shock

N-felicidades mis niñas-mientras la abrazaba

K-PADRE-mientras le salía una aura negra

N-ka-..Kasumi –mientras sudaba mucho ya que cuando le decía padre o papa era que estaba enojada

S-felicidades a ambas, kasumi ten esto de parte mía y daisuke-mientras le daba un collar con el dije del símbolo uzumaki y uchiha

K-arigato sakura-san –mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa

N-kasumi ten este es mi regalo-le daba un regalo con envoltura naranja

MIENTRAS LO ABRIA, SE VEIA LO QUE KASUMI MAS ODIA UN VESTIDO Y SI ERA UN VESTIDO COLOR ROSA CON FLORES IGUAL ROSA

K-nani!-mientras se oía el grito en toda la aldea

N-ka...kasumi es...esta b-bien-mientras se asustaba ya que sabía que pasaría

K-si estoy pues bien….TU QUE CREES PADRE SABES QUE ODIO LOS VESTIDOS Y LO FEMENINO SI NO SABES NADA DE MI NO LO INTENTES Y TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA NADA POR QUE TE CONOSCO QUE ARIAS ESTO COMO EL AÑO PASADO-mientras gritaba naruto estaba en el piso muy asustado

N-go...gomen ka...kasumi-mientras se disculpaba kasumi ya se había ido

D-voy a buscarla-mientras corría

KAI-yo igual-mientras igual corría

K-no soy una niña pequeña para fiestas, sabe que a akari le gusta las cosas pomposas-mientras susurraba en la montañas hokage, kai se acercaba a ella

KAI-ESTAS BIEN KASUMI-CHAN-MIENTRAS SE SENTABA

K-más o menos es mi 2 peor cumpleaños del mundo-mientras cruzaba de brazos

KAI-cual fue la primera

K-es verdad nos conocíamos a los 12 años, bueno tenía 10 años y mi to-chan había caído encima del pastel de cumpleaños-mientras reía

KAI-kasumi te quiero dar mi regalo de cumpleaños-mientras se sonrojaba

K-que es-mientras sonreía

KAI-KA...KASUMI TU...TU ME GUSTAS DESDE LOS 12 AÑOS-LE GRITABA

K-EHHH-MIENTRAS SE SONRROJADA-KA...KAI-PERO YA SE HABIA IDO SOLO HABIA UNA NUBE DE HUMO

D-kasumi estas bien-mientras corría

K-ehh sí. Si-mientras estaba sonrojada

D-kasumi perdón no decírtelo antes-mientras agachaba la cabeza

K-no te preocupes dai-kun, además me distes algo lindo-mientras agarraba el collar que le había dado su tía y el

D-pero te quiero dar algo mas-mientras tragaba saliva

K-no te preocu-no puedo terminar la frase por que daisuke le estaba dando un beso-daisuke-mientras cerraba los ojos

D-kasumi tú me gustas desde la academia, sé que a ti te gusta kai, así que espero que podemos ser todavía amigos-mientras se iba caminando

K-este es mi mejor cumpleaños o el peor-mientras trataba de reflexionar todo lo que le paso

ALEX: bueno gomen por tardame,esque había entrado a la escuela y estoy en educación media (secundaria) pues entro temprano y salgo tarde, bueno espero si puedo adelantar la historia, voy a ver si puedo hacer un omake,asi que díganme de daikasu o kaikasu,o de otro personaje de esta historia

Kasumi: daisuke o kai, daisuke o kai-mientras miraba dos fotos

TAMIRA: por qué no salí en esta 2°parte-mientras se deprimía

DAISUKE: fui un idiota por lárgame así y no esperar su respuesta-mientras hacía círculos invisibles en el piso

ALEX: (con una gota de sudor) guau son los personajes principales del 1y 2 cap. y están así bueno manden review


	4. Cap 3: la llegada de jiraiya

Cap. 3: la llegada de jiraiya

Ha pasado 1 mes del cumpleaños de akari y kasumi, kasumi ha estado confusa en los sus sentimientos hacia daisuke y kai, pero ella los trata igual que siempre, naruto había recibido un mensaje de jiraiya que vendría a visitarlo, ya que se había ido de konoha, cuando había nacido la última uzumaki.

N-estoy ansioso que vendrá ero-sennin-mientras comía su ramen

NAO-quien es ero-sennin otou-san-mientras comía sus vegetales

K-es verdad to-chan ero-sennin se había ido de konoha cuando nació Naomi

H-kasumi recuerda que jiraiya-sama es un sennin legendario-mientras suspiraba ya que era igual a su padre

N-pero hinata recuerda que es un pervertido por eso le digo ero-sennin

NAO-entonces un legendario sennin, como la bisabuela tsunade

K-así es Naomi ero-sennin es uno de los 3 legendarios sannin, bueno ahora son 2 que es la abuela tsunade y ero-sennin, pero también era orochimaru

N-así es Naomi, a decir verdad ero-sennin es mi padrino, además el entreno a tu abuelo al yoidame hokage-mientras comía

NAO-AHHH-mientras comía

K-esperen aquí falta alguien-mientras veía 2 sillas vacías-donde están akari y haru-baka

H-kasumi no le digas así a tu hermano, bueno akari se fue a su equipo y haruto está entrenando con el suyo-mientras comía

K-to-chan yo no entiendo por qué a haruto lo pusiste con dos uchiha y cuando digo con dos uchihas digo con miko-teme

N-porque tenía que estar equilibrado el equipo y por qué mikoto y shina tuvieron mejor calificación.

K-ahh –mira de reojo la silla vacía junto a ella-haruto le habrá pedido estar con mikoto-mientras pensaba

MIENTRAS EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO N°10

¿?-vamos haruto tu puedes –decía un muchacho de unos 20 años, de ojos rojos y cabello negro

H-Ryu-sensei, ya estoy cansado-mientras se sentaba en el piso

R-está bien descansemos, mikoto, shina vamos a descansar

M Y S-hai Ryu-sensei-mientras iba donde estaban el resto de su equipo

H-Ryu-sensei, cree que somos unos buenos chunin

R-por qué lo dices de repente haruto-mientras los miraba

H-porque para vencer un día a kasumi-nee-mientras lo miraba

M-es verdad kasu-dobe, siempre nos vence desde que tenemos memoria

S-enserio mikoto, has luchado con kasumi

R-así es, a decir verdad kasumi siempre vive para estar luchando

MIENTRAS EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO N° 7

D-ahh como se tarda mei-sensei-mientras tenía una vena palpitándole

K-y que esperabas daisuke, mei-sensei, es hija de kakashi-sensei y anko-san, pero yo esperaba que se pareciera más a anko-san-mientras reflexionaba

T-si mei-sensei fuera como anko-san, ya estuviéramos muertos-mientras le ponía la cara pálida

D-es verdad, además si estuviera bien que mei-sensei llegara temprano

¿?-bueno días chicos, perdón por llegar tarde me perdí en el sendero de la vida-decía una muchacha de unos 20 años, cabello gris, ojos castaño claro

D Y K-mentira!

M-vale vale, cálmense par de tortolos-mientras lo veía sonrojándose

T-mei-sensei cuál es la misión de hoy

M-no tenemos misión solo quería ver a mi equipo

K-por su culpa no termine de desayunar ttebane-mientras se le levantaban 9 mechones

M-gomen-mientras se reía

MIENTRAS EN EL DESPACHO HOKAGE

H-naruto-kun tienes visita-mientras le sonreía

N-quien es hinata-mietras la veía

H-es un viejo amigo

N-dile que pase-mientras dejaba unos papeles alados

J-valla naruto, no recuerdas a tu viejo maestro-mientras entraba

N-ero-sennin! Cuanto tiempo sin verte-mientras sonreía

J-naruto tu no cambias, 9 años que no nos vemos-mientras le salía una vena

N-es verdad que te parece que si vamos a mi hogar, y vez a los niños-mientras sonreía

EN LA MANSION UZUMAKI

K-ahh ramen-mientras comía

A-kasumi es el ramen de otou-san-mientras la veía

K-ettooo… no porque-mientras la veía

A-por qué le puso no comerla, es de reserva si se acaba el ramen, que ya sucedió-mientras leía un libro

K-demonios me matara, me castigara hasta que tenga 30 años-mientras pensaba-ya se le echare la culpa haruto-mientras comía y tiraba el envase donde ¨estaba la carnada¨

N-ohayo, chicos recuerdan a ero-sennin-mientras sonreía

K Y H-ero-sennin!-mientras sonreían

J-no entiendo qué clase de educación recibieron ustedes-mientras se enojaba-valla crecieron mucho yo los recuerdo cuando tenía años-mientras lo veía

N-traeré ramen para celebrar, tengo ese ramen de reserva-mientras iba a la cocina

K-demonios-mientras sentía un escalofrió-ero-sennin que tal tu viaje-mientras sonreía nerviosa

HI-kasumi hiciste algo-mientras fruncía el ceño

K-no...No es nada-mientras movía las manos negativamente

N-QUIEN SE COMIO MI RAMEN!-mientras salía de la cocina, y veía en todas direcciones-KASUMI KUSHINA UZUMAKI HYUGA! (N/Bueno les diré que kasumi-nee tiene dos nombres que es la que conocemos kasumi y le pusieron kushina por el parecido a la abuela)

K-mande to-chan-mientras lo veía

N-dejaste que haruto se comiera mi ramen!-mientras veía furioso al hijo del medio

H-yo no me comí el ramen, ni sabía que había!-mientras veía a kasumi-se le comió kasumi-nee

HI-YA YA después compro más ramen-mientras trataba de calmar la situación

N-lo había guardado como reserva-mientras lloraba

NAO-que pasa to-chan-mientras bajaba de las escaleras

J-así que eres Naomi cuanto tiempo paso-mientras le sonreía

NAO-ka-chan quien es este-mientras volteaba a ver a su mama

HI-es jiraiya-sama el que tu papa te conto-mientras le acariciaba el pelo

NAO-así que eres ero-sennin sí que tienes personalidad de pervertido-mientras sonreía jiraiya se había caído de espaldas

J-naruto que clase de educación tiene tus hijos!

N-gomensai-mientras se sudaba

J-oye minato ya sabes utilizar bien el rasengan-mientras lo veía (N/Otro dato haruto también tiene otro nombre que es minato por el abuelo-mientras miraba de reojo-gomen si la autora no los puso tenía sus causas)

H-así es –mientras hacia los movimientos de manos-rasengan

J-minato este chico es muy parecido a ti-mientras lo pensaba sonreía-pero solo que heredo un poquito la idiotez de su papa-mientras fruncía el ceño

ASI QUE JIRAIYA SE QUEDO CONVIVIENDO EL LA MANSION UZUMAKI, LA CUAL NARUTO LE DIO HOSPEDAJE, JIRAIYA VEIA A NARUTO CONVIVIR CON SU FAMILIA, LO CUAL PENSO QUE MINATO Y KUSHINA ESTARIAN ORGULLOSO DE SU HIJO.

||OMAKE||

Hace 9 años en la academia de konoha

Snif snif-mientras lloraba una niña pelirroja, de ojos azules y 3 marcas en las mejillas

Oye estas bien-mientras se agachaba

Quien eres tú-mientras alzaba la mirada

EH ahh gomen, soy daisuke uchiha haruno y tú eres-mientras le sonreía

Kasumi kushina uzumaki hyuga-mientras lo veía

Así que eres la huracán anaranjado-mientras veía su ropa-a decir verdad si te queda lo de anaranjado

Yo no quería lastimar aquello niños-mientras quería empezar a llorar

No los lastimaste además se lo merecía por lastimar a ese niña-mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Pero-mientras agachaba la cabeza

Espera tengo algo para ti –mientras se hiba-quedate aquí ahorita vengo

Así que son los uchihas que decía papa-mientras lo veía irse

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Ya llegue lamento la devora-mientras corría

QUE TRAES AHÍ-MIENTRAS SE PARABA

Cierra los ojos-mientras le sonreía

DE ACUERDO-mientras los cerraba

Jejeje-mientras le hacía algo a su cabello-abre los ojos

Que me hiciste -mientras sentía su cabello amarado en 2 coletas

Para que te veas más bonita, así para que no tapes tu cara-mientras sonreía le agarraba la mano y le amarraba en su mano un pañuelo blanco-tendrás este pañuelo hasta que sientas que tienes confianza en tu fuerza

De acuerdo dai-kun-mientras le sonreía

Eh jejeje-mientras sonreía sonrojado

A LA ACTUALIDAD

Daisuke arigato por ser mi gran amigo desde niños, tú jamás me dejaste sola-mientras se quitaba el pañuelo

(Recuerdo: promete que te lo quitaras hasta tener confianza en ti-mientras reía

De acuerdo, pero prométeme que serás mi mejor amigo-mientras le ponía el meñique-has la promesa

Prometo ser tu mejor amigo y cómplice-mientras le agarraba el meñique con el suyo)

Pero ahora ya no necesito el pañuelo, por que estando conmigo tengo confianza-mientras dejaba que el pañuelo volara.

|| End omake||

Alex: bueno espero que le haya gustado el omake y el capitulo, bueno le daré noticias subiré los cap. los viernes, dejare que me hagan pregunta sobre los personajes, bueno para dejar claro el cap. de hoy kasumi y haruto tienen dos nombres que son kushina y minato por sus abuelos, pronto saldrán más personajes como los hijos de nejiten, saiino, shikatema, etc.

K-hagan Review, pueden ser como dijo Alex-sama preguntas o sugerencias para mejorar el fanfic y-sale una nube de humo

N-jejeje Alex-chan te querías olvidar de mi verdad

ALEX: nat...natsuru-chan…creí que te habías ido

D-ella es natsuru la inner de la autora, la cual creía que se había ido

T-no interrumpía cuando grabamos el cap., como lo hizo ahorita con kasumi

K-natsuru! –mientras sacaba el 9 colas

ALEX: entonces hagan Review, puede ser tomatazos o cualquier cosa, más de ellos continua el fanfic, el próximo viernes o antes lo puedo subir, a voten para otro omake puede ser una pareja del fanfic o personaje, y pregunten si tiene duda de un personaje


	5. Cap 4 el nacimiento de kasumi y akari

A-hola a todos y gracias por seguir a este fanfic ya todos me conocen como la autora de este fanfic, bueno les diré que mucho no dan review a la historia y pienso que no les agrada si no consigo 2 review más tendré que dejar la historia.

K-por favor hagan review, o si no me quedo sin trabajo ttebane-mientras lloraba

A-quitándola de la cámara-kasumi que te dije de interrumpir ya te pareces a natsuru

K-mirándola con cara triste-es que no me quiero quedar sin trabajo

D-viéndolos como discuten kasumi y alex-ahh mejor hay que empezar este especial.

CAP nacimiento de kasumi y akari

Konoha hace 15 años atrás

D-felicidades señora uzumaki, la fecha del parto es 7 de septiembre

H-es. Estoy embarazada-mientras se sonrojaba

EN EL HOGAR UZUMAKI

N-hinata como te fue con el médico-mientras comía su ramen

H-ehh e...etto-mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices

N-mientras dejaba de comer-no me digas que te vas a morir-mientras lloraba

H-E-Estoy em-embarazada-mientras le gritaba

N-ahh estas embarazada-mientras sonreía pero en 3 segundos reacciono-ESTAS EMBARAZADA!-MIENTRAS SE DESMAYABA

H-naruto-kun reacciona!

(SAS: 10 MINUTOS DESPUES, ESPEREN QUE HAGO AQUÍ!)

N-que paso-mientras se levantaba del sofá-hi...hinata dime de verdad estas embarazada

H-si lo estoy veo que de verdad no quieres al bebe-mientras sus ojos plateados se llenaban de lagrimas

N-no es eso, solo que me tomo de sorpresa, creo que estamos listos de tener un bebe-mientras la besaba

¨ASI FUERON PASANDO LOS MESES,YA MUCHOS SABIAN QUE HINATA ESTABA EMBARAZADA YA QUE SU VIENTRE FUE CRECIENDO,SAKURA Y SASUKE ESTUVIERON FELICES DEL EMBARAZO DE HINATA YA QUE ELLOS TENDRIAN AL SUYO YA QUE SAKURA TENIA 2 MESES MAS QUE HINATA¨

9 MESES CON 2 SEMANAS 3:00 AM

H-na...naruto-mientras sentía un dolor en el vientre

N-viejo quiero otro plato de ramen miso-mientras le salía baba

H-NARUTO!

N-que pasa hinata

H-ya. Ya van a nacer!

N-que no te alarmes ahorita te llevo al hospital!-mientras se paraba y se cambiaba rápido

H-ahhh-mientras gritaba por el dolor

N-no...No te preocupes-mientras la cargaba y salían del hogar

EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

NE-naruto como esta hinata-sama-mientras corría hacia el

N-no lo sé sakura-chan y tsunade oba-chan no me han dicho nada-mientras pensaba

K-naruto-niichan como esta hinata-chan-mientras decía un konohamaru de unos 17 años

N-konohamaru pues no me han dicho nada

SAS-valla dobe así que por fin nacerán tu hijo o hija, dime que sexo es-mientras cargaba a un bebe pelinegro, con las mejillas sonrojadas, llamado daisuke con solo 2 meses

N-teme pues no se

SAS-mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente-hasta eso no sabes, pobre de tu hijo

N-así que este es el teme junior-mientras se acercaba-pobre de él, espero que sea carismático como sakura-chan

D-mientras se despertaba y quejia-

SAS-dobe cállate, si se despierta tardaremos en dormirlo-mientras le salía una vena

SAK-naruto!-mientras corría hacia el

N-sakura-chan dime están bien, como esta hinata-mientras se desesperaba

SAK-naruto cálmate, están bien, felicidades por tus hijas-mientras sonreía

N-así que son niñas, que bien-mientras sonreía igual 3 segundos después-espera NIÑAS SON DOS-mientras gritaba

SAK-fueron gemelas-mientras sonreía-debe estar feliz, puedes ver a hinata después dejaremos pasar a gente para que puedan ver a tus hijas

N-gracias sakura-chan-mientras entraba al quirófano

DENTRO DEL QUIROFANO

N-hinata está bien-mientras la veía

H-estoy bien naruto-kun, mira alguien te quiere conocer-mientras tenía 2 bultos en cada brazo

N-por fin puedo conocerlas-mientras se acercaba y cargaba a una bebe

H-como le pondremos-mientras cargaba a la otra bebe

T-naruto, felicidades-mientras entraba

N-tsunade oba-chan gracias-mientras sonreía

T-naruto que te e di-mientras lo veía y sonreía-mejor olvídalo, hay que celebrar del nacimiento de tus hijas-mientras se acercaba y veía a la bebe que traía cargando naruto-sabes que esa bebe que traes cargando es la primera en nacer

N-mientras veía a la bebe, que era pelirroja y noto que heredo sus típicas marcas de gato-son kasumi y akari

H-así quieres que se llamen naruto-kun-mientras sonreía

T-sabes que kasumi es parecida a tu madre naruto-mientras sonreía

N-lo se oba-chan-mientras veía a kasumi

H-entonces que se llame kasumi kushina-mientras sonreía

N-hinata entonces así se llamaran kasumi kushina y akari uzumaki hyuga.

Fin

A-esta es un especial del nacimiento de kasumi y akari, el próximo será de haruto uzumaki

H-pero el mío fue mejor ya que soy el mejor uzumaki

K-lo que digas haru-baka

A-como dije dos más review, para seguir la historia, bueno me he tardado por problemas personales de su servidora, pronto saldrán más personajes, voten si creen que kasumi se queda con daisuke o kai.

NAT-voten si quieren que salga-mientras quita a Alex de la cámara.


	6. CAP 5Celos?

Celos?

Era una mañana tranquila para konoha,cuando todos escuchaban una pelea que era de una pelirroja que golpeaba a un muchacho de cabello negro y cejas encrespadas, mientras los veía una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos plateados.

K-Ren cuantas veces te he dicho que jamás me molestes cuando voy por ramen-mientras lo ahorcaba

R-pero mi flor de loto quiero que vallamos a compartir nuestra llama de la juventud juntos-mientras le salía corazones en los ojos y kasumi lo ahorcaba más

¿?-kasumi-sama ren, ya basta-mientras le gritaban

K- Hikari-chan yo no tengo la culpa que te he dicho del ¨sama¨-mientras la abrazaba

Y-kasu-chan está bien-mientras suspiraba-ya vámonos ren nos espera Ashiko y ino-sensei

R-nos vemos mi huracán anaranjado-mientras se iba

K-jamás me acostumbrare a ren-mientras le salía una gota de sudor

Huracán anaranjado así es llamada kasumi, desde que entró y salió de la academia, desde los 10 años ya se enfrentaba a chunnin, naruto siempre la felicitaba pero hinata siempre la castigaba, kasumi le encanta el ramen de ichiraku, hay se dirigía, solo que la interrumpió rock ren, hijo de rock lee y una kunoichi de la aldea oculta de las nubes, y también conversando con su prima Hyuga Hikari, hija de neji y tenten.

K-konnichiwa ayame-san-mientras entraba al puesto ichiraku ahora dueña ayame

A-kasu-chan konnichiwa lo de siempre verdad-mientras iba por su ramen preferido miso ramen

K-así es-mientras se sentaba en el taburete, veía a una chica como un año mayor que ella que ayudaba a ayame-ayame-san quien es ella

A-es una nueva ayudante, ya que mi papa ya no puede seguir ayudándome decidí contratar a alguien

K-por qué no me dijiste, yo no te hubiera cobrado-mientras se enojaba

A-por qué te hubieras comido todo el ramen-mientras le dejaba su ramen

K-que mala, bueno konnichiwa soy uzu-no pudo terminar por que la interrumpieron

¿?-ya sé quién eres la hija hija del hokage uzumaki kasumi, la huracán anaranjado-mientras le sonreía, era de cabello negro y ojos cafés, soy Takahashi Haruka, tengo 16 años-mientras le sonreía

K-mucho gusto haruka-chan, por qué jamás no te había visto-mientras comía su ramen

H-es que mi padre es de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, me vine a vivir aquí-mientras sonreía

K-eres una kunoichi

H-por supuesto, estoy el en ambu y estoy en el equipo de yuu-kun-mientras sonreía

K-estas con yuu!-mientras se atragantaba

H-así es

D-kasumi aquí estas te está buscando el hokage-sama-mientras entraba-konnichiwa ayame-san

A-konnichiwa daisuke-kun

D-ayame así que ella es tu aprendiz verdad-mientras le sonreía

H-konnichiwa soy Takahashi Haruka, tengo 16 años-mientras hacía una reverencia

D-no hagas eso no soy un rango mayor que tú, soy Daisuke uchiha haruno, tengo 15 años-mientras le extendía la mano

H-mucho gusto en conocerte daisu-kun-mientras le agarraba la mano lo cual provoco que se sonrojara

K-por qué se habrá sonrojada daisu-baka, porque siento esto-mientras pensaba

D-kasumi vamos a ver al hokage no está llamando-mientras le sacaba de sus pensamientos

K-está bien-mientras se terminaba su ramen y dejaba el dinero-nos vemos ayame-san Takahashi-san-mientras la miraba con odio

H-nos vemos kasumi-chan-mientras veía que se iban

A-haruka dime te interesa daisuke-mientras la miraba

H-por supuesto que no a mí me interesa yuu-kun-mientras se sonrojaba-pero pienso que tendría que ayudar a daisuke con kasumi no crees ayame-chan

A-tienes razón daisuke se le declaro pero kasumi todavía está confusa-mientras agarraba el dinero

MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA

K- Takahashi es una baka, como se le ocurre ser así de amistosa con mi daisuke, espera desde cuando es ¨mi¨ daisuke, ni estamos saliendo-mientras pensaba se sonrojaba

D-kasumi estas bien-mientras la veía

K-por supuesto que estoy bien teme-mientras caminaba más rápido

D-ella jamás me dice teme, solo me dice baka-mientras pensaba

K-kasumi tranquilízate-mientras suspiraba

¿?-KASUMI AMOR MIO!-MIENTRAS ALGUIEN LA ABRAZABA

K-PERO QUE TAKESHI-mientras lo quitaba

T-kasumi tanto tiempo que no te veo-mientras lo agarraba de las manos

K-así es –mientras reía nerviosamente

D-que le pasa a este como se atreve a abrazar a mi kasumi si a mí kasumi,nadamas yo nada más la abrazo-mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente

K-para que nos vienes a ver-mientras lo quitaba

T-el hokage sama nos puso una misión juntos-mientras sonreía

K-pero tú eres de la ambu-mientras lo miraba

T-eso que va estar con nosotros yuu-kun

D Y K-yuu!

T-así es y van a conocer a haruka

K- con Takahashi!

T-así que ya la conocen mañana salimos,haruka estará feliz, nos vemos-mientras se iba corriendo

D Y K-mientras pensaban-hoy tuve un peor día y con celos.

FIN

A-bueno les dejare información de los nuevos personajes.

ROCK:

Lee ahora es el mejor ninja de taijutsu

Ren Rock:

Hijo único, tiene 16 años, es de cabello negro y largo, tiene las cejas encrespadas como su padre, ojos cafés, el sí puede usar ninjutsu, pero aun así entrena su taijutsu, es compañero de Hikari hyuga y ashiko Nara, su sensei es ino yamanaka, él siempre le ha confesado su amor a kasumi, solo que a veces sale golpeado por ella o sino por yumiko.

HYUGA:

Hikari Hyuga:

Primogénita de neji y tenten,tiene una hermana de 10 años, tiene el cabello café y ojos plateados, ella heredo el byakugan,ella no tiene el sello maldito, por ayuda de su tía hinata,que ella quito la norma de ponerles el sello maldito, es prima de kasumi,ella siempre a respeta a su familia, solo que a veces kasumi la provoca.

Akane Hyuga:

Segunda hija de neji y tenten,tiene 10 años, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos plateados, igual tiene el byakugan,ella igual no heredo el sello maldito, ella le gusta molestar a Naomi, ella a diferencia de su hermana entrena con herramientas ninja como su madre.

TAKAHASHI:

Haruka Takahashi:

Hija única, su padre es de la la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, cuando tenía 14 años, vino a vivir a konoha,entro al equipo ambu,formando el equipo 14 con Yuu yamanaka y takeshi tanaka,cabello negro y ojos cafes,desde que formo equipo con yuu ha estado enamorada de él, ella ayuda a ayame en ichiraku,lo cual ayame la considera como una hermana

Tanaka:

Takeshi Tanaka:

Primogénito de su clan, cabello rubio y ojos castaños, es hermano de yumiko, el heredo el cabello rubio de su padre, tiene 16 años él se enamoró de kasumi desde los 13 años, cuando se enfrentó con ella en los exámenes chuunin, está en el ambu.

Yumiko Tanaka:

Segunda hija, heredo el cabello azul de su madre y sus ojos castaños por su padre, su hermano es Takeshi,tiene 11 años, está en el mismo equipo con Mizuki sarutobi y Natsuki,siempre ella tolera las estupideces de mizuki,ella ha admirado a mikoto,lo cual se mizuki la considera rival, como kasumi y mikoto.

HATAKE:

Mei Hatake:

Hija de kakashi hatake y anko mitarashi, cabello gris y ojos castaños claros, ella es la viva imagen de kakashi pero sus ojos son diferentes, ella no pose el sharigan que tiene su papa, es la encargada del equipo 7 formado por Uzumaki kasumi, Uchiha Daisuke, Inuzuka Tamira, pero antes Yoshida Kai pertenecía al equipo 7.

Sarutobi:

Ryu Sarutobi:

Hijo de Kurenai yuhi y asuma Sarutobi,fue estudiante de Shikamaru Nara, cabello negro y ojos rojos, encargado del equipo 10 formado por Uzumaki Haruto,Uchiha Mikoto y Uchiha Shina,a sabido cómo controlar su equipo, le ha costado entrenar a las dos uchiha ya que son diferentes.

A-bueno esos son nuevo personajes, no sé si habrá más, poco a poco irán saliendo, Bueno decidí adelantar ya que las ideas venían a mí, ya llevo 3 días sin clases, como vieron kasumi tiene a sus admiradores.

K-Alex-chan que te e echo quítamelos-mientras golpeaba a Ren y takeshi

D-quítense de kasumi-mientras igual los golpea

K-en el próximo capítulo Rivalidad Haruka v/s kasumi.

ADELANTO:

K- Takahashi apresúrate igual tu uchiha-mientras iba paso veloz

D-ahora que le pasa

TAM-oigan quien hará la comida

K-yo la hare-mientras se paraba

D-ka...Kasumi mejor ve por leña-mientras se ponía nervioso

H-que tal si la hago yo

TA-haruka-chan hace deliciosa la comida

K-no dejare perder ante ti Takahashi-mientras pensaba-lo hare yo

Y-mejor hagan una competencia y el gane hace la comida

K-está bien un duelo el que gane cocina

H-está bien

K- kage bunshin no jutsu-mientras corría hacia ella-rasengan

H-jutsu misil dragon de agua.


End file.
